Los niños también crecen
by Willou
Summary: Naruhina. Que tu hija sea adolescente no quiere decir que se quedará así para siempre, y menos cuando comience a pensar en chicos. Naruto y Hinata sabrán que sus hijos crecen muy rápido.


¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que super. Después de largos meses de no haber publicado algo, la vida me ha regalado un poco de tiempo para leer/escribir/ver lo que me gusta. Así que hoy les traigo una pequeña –diminuta- historia sobre esta parejita que me encanta y más por cómo su relación se formó. También agradecer a todos los que se dieron el tiempo de leer y/o comentar alguna de mis historias. Sólo soy una pseudo-escritora que quiere compartir algunas de sus ideas y que es feliz cuando a alguien le gusta como lo hizo. En fin, espero que disfruten este pequeño escrito y ¡gracias por leer!

 _ **Pareja:**_ Naruto/Hinata

 _ **Advertencias:**_ AU, algo de Ooc (estoy aprendiendo algunos términos), uso excesivo de tildes y posibles faltas gramaticales, y tal vez un poco de spoiler si aún no lees el capítulo setecientos del manga.

 _ **Notas:**_ He decidido esta vez no utilizar los honoríficos, ya que quería plasmar esa familiaridad dentro de una familia (en mi caso de llamar a mis hermanos con sobrenombres cariñosos), que a veces me cuesta identificar cuando leo Willou-chan y Willou. Es algo mío (creo que es la primera vez que lo cuento) y es posible que la mayoría no tenga ese "problema". También que algunos datos que utilizo son propios de mi imaginación, ya que no conseguí dar con la información que necesitaba.

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_ Al final de la historia.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son obra de Masashi Kishimoto, quien nos compartió una de sus ideas muy buenas.

 _ **Especial:**_ Un saludo muy especial a _Azrael._ Gracias por leer mis historias.

 **Los niños también crecen**

Los palillos golpearon sus dientes y los tallarines se escondieron en su boca con desesperación. Estaba nervioso, molesto, y quién sabe qué más, al ver a su pequeña hija ir de un lado a otro con _aquello_. No. Jamás en la vida pensó que tendría que pasar por esto. Con su esposa, mucho antes que comenzaran a salir, él ya le lanzaba indirectas, diciéndoles que había muchos _buitres_ esperando por carne fresca. Él también había sido uno de ellos, no podía negarlo, pero aprendió que las mujeres son mucho más que una cara y un cuerpo bonito. Había que respetarlas, amarlas y cuidarlas como si fueran lo más preciado para uno.

– Agh. – Se atragantó con una zanahoria en forma de estrella que se coló en los fideos.

– ¿Te encuentras bien, papá? – Preguntó la persona frente a él. Su voz sonaba despreocupada y un poco forzada. Se trataba de su hijo Boruto*. Aquél tenía ya los dieciocho y ya estaba en su primer año de universidad. Su personalidad demasiada extrovertida se había calmado un poco y estaba en la fase de ser un chico cool y más responsable. Tenía que agradecérselo a su esposa, ya que ella le había alentado a ello.

– S-sí. – Le contestó y el chico de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, volvió a lo que hacía: teclear en el celular y comer su desayuno.

– ¡Mamá! – Gritó su hija, pasando nuevamente cerca del comedor. Su hijo suspiró y dejó de teclear al instante.

– Si Himawari no se calla de una buena vez, yo mismo le cerraré su boca. – Volvió atarantarse con la comida al escuchar a Boruto así. Sabía que sus hijos se querían mucho, pero cuando Himawari entró en la adolescencia, ellos comenzaron con sus rencillas.

" _Que no toques mis cosas; que el baño no es para fotografiarse; que no hables con mis amigos; que no los agregues al facebook; que ese es mi cargador del celular; que recoge tu ropa sucia"._

Típico de cualquier par de hermanos que sólo se llevaban por tres años*.

– Boruto. – Su esposa había aparecido en el comedor con un listón color amarillo entre sus manos. – Tu hermana está nerviosa. Sabes que hoy es su primer día. – Le dijo con tranquilidad, mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su esposo. – Naruto*, ¿te encuentras bien? – Los ojos color perla de la mujer le observaron preocupados.

– No te preocupes. – Le dijo. – Un día difícil, ¿no?

– Sí. – La mujer rió y Boruto rodó los ojos. – Himawari está creciendo muy rápido, Naruto. – El aludido tomó su mano y la estrechó con cariño.

– Ambos están creciendo muy rápido, Hinata. Me siento viejo. – Los esposos rieron y Boruto sacó la legua.

– No me digan que se pondrán a llorar por eso. Es el curso de la vida. Pronto yo también estaré viejo y más si Himawari no se queda callada. – Un grito más de la chica y Boruto se tapó las orejas.

– Boruto. – Le regañó su padre.

– ¿Qué? – Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro. No sabía por qué sus hijos no se habían quedado pequeños, como unos bebés.

– Mamá, mi cinta no la encuentro y…

– Aquí está, querida. – Le dijo su madre y se la alcanzó. La chica sonrió y amarró su cabello en una coleta alta. Naruto le observó. Himawari era una copia física de una Hinata adolescente. Tenía el cabello negro azulado y los ojos azules como los de él. El cuerpo bonito y una personalidad que encantaba a los demás. Claro que a veces sacaba los genes de la familia Uzumaki/Hyuga y nadie le soportaba por mucho tiempo. Ella era su pequeña hija, la menor de la casa y la niña de papá. Ya tenía los quince y hoy empezaba su primer día en la secundaria*.

– ¿Cómo me veo? – Preguntó la joven, dando una vuelta sobre sí misma. – Me encanta la falda con las bucaneras. – Naruto traspiró casi al instante. Su falda estaba demasiado corta, sin embargo, Himawari se veía demasiado, demasiado linda para decírselo y que ella lo tomara a mal. Los ojos azules de Naruto se volvieron borrosos al sentir una punzada en su corazón. Él no estaría ahí para defenderle de los seres inhumanos que le dedicarían miradas y palabras nada inocentes.

– Muy linda, ¿cierto, Naruto? – Su esposa le dedicó una mirada tierna y ahora ella fue la que apretó su mano.

– S-sí. Preciosa. – Respondió con dificultad.

– La falda es muy corta, idiota. – Boruto le dijo sin mirarla. Himawari infló sus mejillas y se cruzó de brazos.

– No me interesan tus comentarios, _hermanito_. – El rubio menor comenzó a teclear nuevamente en el celular.

– Pues a mí tampoco. – Los ojos azules del hermano mayor se posaron en sus padres. – Si ella piensa que vestida así conseguirá que Konohamaru le mire está muy equivocada.

– ¡Boruto! ¡Cómo pudiste! – Himawari se abalanzó sobre su hermano y le golpeó con fuerzas. – ¡Mal hermano! – Sus padres se levantaron y los separaron al instante. Himawari tenía los ojos rojos al igual que el rostro y salió llorando directo a su habitación.

– Yo iré a hablar con ella. – Dijo Naruto segundos después. No era muy bueno arreglando este tipo de situaciones, pero Himawari era su pequeña niña. Caminó por la casa, pensando en lo dicho por su hijo. Su _girasol_ estaba pensando en chicos y él no sabía cómo llevar la situación. No quería que alguien le hiciese daño a su hija. Sabía que Konohamaru no lo haría, pero nadie le diría que otros no lo harían. Tocó la puerta y, tras no recibir respuestas, entró. La chica estaba sentada en la cama, arreglándose el cabello.

– No quiero que me regañes, papá. – Naruto se sentó a su lado y se revolvió los cabellos.

– No venía a eso, Himawari. Tú eres mi hija y sabes que te he consentido en todo desde que llegaste a nuestras vidas. – Cerró los ojos. – No puedo evitar que crezcas ni menos que te comportes como una adolescente de tu edad. – Himawari se volvió hacia él. – Sólo no quiero verte sufrir y creo que Boruto tampoco. Por eso te ha dicho aquello de la falda. – Naruto rió. – Para ser honestos, yo también quería decirlo. Eres igual de hermosa que tu madre y yo sé que en el mundo no sólo hay gente de buenas intensiones. A veces se creen con el derecho de faltarles el respeto a los demás.

– Lo sé, papá. – La chica sonrió con cariño. – Pero también sabes que soy una Uzumaki-Hyuga y no dejaré que alguien lo haga. – Naruto iba a replicar, sin embargo, su hija le interrumpió. – Sé que todos quieren protegerme. Mamá también me señaló lo de la falda. – Rió despacio. – Además, no sería una digna Uzumaki-Hyuga si dejara que otros me pasaran a llevar.

– Supongo tienes razón, Himawari, pero…

– Gracias por preocuparte, papá. Te quiero mucho. – Su hija le abrazó y Naruto contuvo las ganas de llorar. Su _girasol_ estaba madurando demasiado rápido. Ambos salieron de la habitación y Boruto estaba de pie junto a Hinata en el comedor.

– Boruto. – Dijo su madre. El chico giró su cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

– Lo siento, Wari. No debí decir aquello. – La chica asintió y le abrazó con fuerzas.

– Lo siento también, hermano. – Sus padres rieron cuando las mejillas de su hijo se volvieron rojas. – Lo lamento también, mamá. – Ella se separó. – Se supone que hoy es un día importante, pero he hecho un escándalo. – Hinata se acercó y le acarició el rostro con una gran sonrisa.

– Bien. Te puedo llevar a clases, si quieres. ¡Aunque sólo por hoy! – Le dijo su hermano, cogiendo su celular y su bolso. La niña asintió y tomo su bolso también.

– Nos vemos. – Se despidió la chica, mientras se calzaba los zapatos en la entrada junto a su hermano. Sus padres caminaron hacia la entrada y les miraron con cariño.

– Apresúrate si quieres que Konohamaru te vea en la entrada. – Le dijo Boruto, saliendo por la puerta.

– ¡Boruto! ¡Mal hermano! – Gritó la menor. Naruto y Hinata se miraron y rieron. Ahí van otra vez. – ¡Además te equivocas! ¡A mí me interesa el tío Sasuke! – Himawari cerró la puerta y Naruto se puso de piedra, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. ¿Qué…?

– Lo mataré. – Sentenció. Hinata jugó con sus dedos como lo hacía de pequeña y pensó que _los niños también crecen._

…..

¡Bien! ¡Gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado y aquí las aclaraciones:

En realidad no estoy segura de esto, pero el nombre del hijo de Naruto es Boruto. Aunque también Bolt. Si alguien me explica esto, le agradeceré (me siento como si nunca hubiese leído Naruto).

Por cuántos años se llevan Boruto y Himawari no lo sé. Estuve haciendo una peque investigación, pero no encontré algo que me sirviera. Si alguno lo sabe, se lo agradecería un montón. Además, debo confesar que sólo he leído el manga hasta ese capítulo final de Naruto y espero poder ver la serie pronto.

Que Hinata llame a su Naruto a secas es parte de no utilizar los honoríficos. Aparte de eso, creo que sería lindo que ellos se llamaran por su nombre, mostrando que de verdad tiene una relación así de estrecha.

Como soy chilena, aquí la educación se divide en distintos ciclos con distintos nombres. Aún me cuesta recordar y hacer la comparación de ambos, por lo que decidí también utilizar el ciclo que creo todos podrán entender. Así que secundaria sería en mi país como octavo básico o primero medio. Si no estoy en lo correcto, favor decirme.

Creo que eso es todo. Si no les queda claro algo, favor también decirlo.

En fin. De nuevo, muchas gracias por leer esta historia y esperaré sus comentarios.

¡Saludos y buenas vibras!

PD: ¡Viva Chile! ¡Por un país que siempre acoge a los que lo necesitan!


End file.
